The Second War
by red719
Summary: Sabrina Grimm has run away, and Puck thinks it's his fault... Will Sabrina ever tell them the real reason why? And there is a new enemy on the rise. Will Ferryport landing ever be the same again? There will be some Daphneseed and some Puckabrina. (When is there not?) :D
1. Everything went wrong

The Second War, a Sisters Grimm fanfic Chapter 1

P.S., this is just after the war ended, Puck and Sabrina are 12, and Daphne and Mustardseed are 10.

Puck POV

I just can't stop myself from pranking Grimm. Her reactions were priceless! She would freak out. Then she would threaten me. I would run back to my room saying "I know you want me Grimm, all you have to do is say it!" "YOU STUPID UGLY FREAK BABY!" she would say back. Absolutely priceless! But after I came out of my room, unfortunately, Grimm would carry out her threat and sock me in the face. I've gotten a black eye and a few bloody noses before but that's about it. I miss her though. Not in an I-love-you sort of way but a best-person-to-annoy kinda way. She- _Also you love her_! Shut up subconscious, I'm trying to get to the point. _Oh, right, sorry_. Thank you. So anyway, as I was saying, Grimm ran away.

(THIS LINE WANTS TO BE A UNITATO)

Flashback

This was going to be the best prank ever. I had a bucket of wet cement rigged so that when Grimm turned she would be doused in it. of course it was made up of much more water than cement so it didn't dry and possibly kill her, obviously. Then suddenly I heard the rustling of covers and a loud thunk and a scream of rage and pain. I looked over and saw Grimm sitting there with a bucket shaped block of cement on her bloody, broken arm. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! I broke her arm!

End of flashback

After her arm had healed she ran away. It was all my fault. No matter how much i tried to tell the Old Lady that she never listened. With a new enemy on the rise, There was no way of telling if Grimm was safe. For all we knew, she could've been dead. I did hourly fly-bys to see if i could find her but i always came back with nothing. I had stopped with the pranks all together. The last prank i did was put marshmallows on a string and tie it into the Marshmallows hair. I know, boring right? What was wrong with me? _There's nothing wrong with you._ _You're in love!_ Am not. _Are so_. Am not. _Are so_. Shut up. Speaking of the Marshmallow, she was giving me the silent treatment. No one to talk to, nothing to do. I decided I would annoy the crap out of Charming.

(THIS LINE WANTS TO BE A FAIRY PRINCESS)

Sabrina's POV  
Ugh. I'm so hungry. Let's see here who do I know other than Peter or Granny Relda who has food… ummm…. I'll go to Snow and Charming's house. They have food. when I got there I was shocked at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Runaway, a Sisters Grimm**

**Disclaimer:Do I own the Sisters Grimm? Lets see if this answers your question; Can pigs fly? No. No they cannot. T_T. Who watched the 50th episode of doctor who?**

**thoughts: bold**

**subconcious:Italicized**

**Last time;**

**Sabrina's POV:**

**What I saw shocked me.**

* * *

Sabrina's POV

What I saw or rather who I saw was Puck. I stared for a moment. Thank the heavens he hadn't seen me. I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could to the kitchen and raided the fridge. I checked the cupboard for something useful like matches or a lighter. A brand new pack of matches, score! I ran quietly to the door when something stopped me. When I saw what it was, I ran for the hills. What was it, you may ask? More like who was it. The aforementioned 'it' was Puck. I got out the door, shut it and bolted for the woods, towards my camp.

Puck's POV

Yes! Finally some luck with finding Grimm. She smashed right into me on her way out. I just stared. I didn't even grab her arm or anything. I just went into a state of shock I guess. After a minute or two, I ran after her. Or rather flew after her. Just as I was about to get out, the door slammed in my face. I rubbed my nose and looked at my hand. It came away with blood. Jeez I slammed into that hard! I opened the door and Grimm was out of sight.

* * *

At home, I tried to get the Marshmallow to talk to me but still no luck. "You know, while I was at Charming's house, I saw Ugly. She was stealing food." I said matter of factly. The little squirt looked right at me, mouth wide open, eyes as big as saucers. "Really? Or are you just saying that so I'll talk to you?" She asked quizzically. "Really I did, I swear to god. But she's hiding something."

"Did you interrogate her? Do you know where she's staying? Do you know what state of health she's in? Wait, what happened to your nose? Did she punch you? Did you kiss her? Well did you or not?" She asked in one whole breath. "No, no, she looked just fine, she slammed the door in my face, no and NO!" I firmly stated. "Well should we go look for her?" Marshmallow asked. "Yes, but I'm calling for backup. If there's anyone who knows how to find someone it's my little brother. You remember him right, Daphne? Mustardseed." I asked teasingly. "Yes." was all she said. I got the phone and dialed the number. It rung for about fifteen seconds. "Hello?" "Hello Mustardseed, we need some help finding someone. Sabrina ran away… AGAIN!" I said with a sigh. "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible." he said quite seriously.

* * *

Granny Relda's POV

When Mustardseed got here, I was surprised. "Mustardseed. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just visiting my brother." he said innocently. A little too innocently. "Okay." I said, puzzled. "Puck, your brother's here!" I called through the house. "I'm coming." came his muffled reply. He flew down the stairs, smiling. "Come on Musty, let's do some brotherly bonding." he said sweetly. Alright, now I know something's up. The two boys went up to Puck's room, talking.

Puck's POV

"That was a close one." I whispered. "Marshmallow, Mustardseed's here." I said devilishly. "Ummm…. okay then." The little girl said confusedly through the hallway. I laughed and grinned my signature grin. Then we started to devise a plan…

Daphne's POV

What was the blonde-haired, bright-green-eyed boy everyone knows as Puck up to? I was a little weirded out by his tone at first, but I just shook it off. "so what we'll do is Mustardseed will track her down, using his faerie senses. Daphne, you'll go by foot and I'll set a simple leaf-trap. Got it?" Puck asked. Me and Mustardseed nodded. "Alright, move out!" he ordered. "Jeez, pushy much?" I complained. "Oh whatever, let's just go!" Puck replied testily. "Before you guys go," he said as he handed us walkie talkies. "To communicate." Then we were off.

* * *

Mustardseed's POV

****I searched for Sabrina from the sky. All I saw was an empty bag of beef jerky in a tree. _Wait. Beef jerky in a tree? that can't be right. If Sabrina had been done with beef jerky or something, it would be on the ground right?_ Unless… He got his walkie talkie out. "Puck I found some evidence." I stated. "Like what?" "Oh you know. just your average empty bag of beef jerky in a tree." I said nonchalantly. "I have a feeling I know what she's hiding." came the response. Just then, I crashed into a bird, and tumbled down to the forest below.


	3. Lost and Found

**The Second War, a Sisters Grimm fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Would Micheal Buckley write a fanfic about his own story? no. I do not own the Sisters Grimm. P.S. Briar is not dead! She and Uncle Jake are married and Red is their adopted daughter. Purple is Little Red Riding Hood x Little Boy Blue, for those of you who don't know.**

**Daphne's POV**

* * *

I was looking for any signs of Sabrina, when something big and heavy smashed into me from above. "Oh god! I'm sorry Daphne! I wasn't looking where I was-" Mustardseed apologized "Mustardseed calm down, I'm fine!" I assured. "Oh, okay." he said as he smiled sheepishly. He's so cute when he does that! Forget I said that. I wonder if Purple has happened.

**Puck's POV**

When I heard the news of the empty beef jerky bag in the tree, I officially knew what she was hiding. I had sensed it upon our encounter but I didn't know for sure. I needed more evidence, and that was what I got. I got evidence alright, evidence that Grimm was a faerie.

**Sabrina's POV**

I just hoped that none of them have found out yet. I could sense my sister, puck and Mustardseed coming this way. I ran and I ran until I couldn't run any more. Which was when I hit the tree.

**Third person POV**

The blonde girl they call Sabrina, lie there, sapphire-like eyes closed while her friends and family drew nearer and nearer.

**Puck's POV**

When we met each other in a clearing, we all decided to travel with each other. This way we'll have better chances of not crashing into each other." I said, as I gave a pointed look to Mustardseed, who was blushing. "Let's get going." I said firmly. And off we went.

**Mustardseed POV**

I was surprised at how authoritative my brother was being. But I knew why. It's not a secret that he likes Sabrina. Daphne told me about him liking Sabrina in New York. Then I realized I was staring at Daphne. And she noticed. "Sorry." I said, ducking my head, embarrassed. We went on walking for a while, but then tons of these things started to come out of the shadows and circle around us. They were grey with thick, black spikes all over their back. They had tails with spikes too. They had fangs that were as black as the night sky and were dripping with God knows what. It felt like their red eyes pierced into my soul. "Shadow goblins!" Daphne says to the right of me. She shields her eyes as well as mine. Even Puck knows what's going on and closes his eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked, a bit surprised. "Shadow goblins have powers. Some can fill you with hate for the people that you love. Others can make you live your worst fears, trapping you inside your own mind. Others can brain-wash you, torture you and the only way to defeat them is doing something that makes you ecstatic. Then I thought. I thought and Thought. "I-I know what to do." I stuttered nervously. I hesitated for a moment. Then I kissed Daphne right on the lips. I can tell she's surprised. She hesitates. Then she kisses me back. I put my arms around her waist. Then, I hear a splattering noise, some inhuman shrieking and Pucks laughter. I break away and look over and see Puck throwing his glop grenades at the monsters. "And they're allergic to mayonnaise!" Puck laughed. "Is that actually true?" I asked incredulously. "Actually yes. We ran into some a while back and Puck had hi glop grenades with him and... yeah." she said giggling. And then I realized that they were all gone.

"Wow that was surprisingly easy."

* * *

**Puck's POV**

About an hour later we found Sabrina lying on the ground. "Do you think Shadow goblins got to her?" I asked, panickedly. "Is she dead? Please don't tell me she's dead!" I pleaded. "Chill dude she's not dead, she's still breathing, and if she had an encounter with the Shadow goblins and you know… lost, her skin would have been grey." Daphne assured. I calmed at this. "I'll fly her back home." I blurted.

As I was carrying home an unconscious Sabrina I thought about the Old Lady and how worried she must be. I hurried home as fast as possible. As soon as I got home I took Sabrina to my room so she would think she was in the woods. I put her in thee forest deep enough that she wouldn't think she was in my room, but so I could still keep an eye on her. Then I went to my trampoline. I was pooped. I lay down and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

When I woke up, I heard the sound of rushing water I instantly got up. I was no where near the Hudson River. At least not when I rammed into that tree. I decided to go east. Luckily, I still had my compass with me. As I traveled eastward, I heard snoring. Then I realized that while I was unconscious, Puck and Daphne must have brought me back home. I knew it was risky. but I unfurled my wings and flew across the room and found the door. When I tried to open it though, it was locked. "I knew you were hiding something! Your a faerie like me!" said an accusing and annoying voice behind me "AAAHHHH!" I let out a short, girly shriek. "I'll let you out on one conditions." He claimed. "Never EVER run away again." "Fine." I begrudgingly agreed. He unlocked the door and I walked sulkily out.

* * *

**What do you think? Too fast, too slow? Too short?**


	4. Sabrina Needs Food

**Sorry I haven't been updating, chptr. 4 is on its way I'm just trying to get as far as I can.**


End file.
